A Simple Wish
by drunken devil87
Summary: After the death in OoTp, Harry is sick of living, tired of being the boy who lived. He makes a quiet wish one night unaware that somwhere someone is listening and is thrust into another world where he must fight for his life
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Everything belongs to J.K Rowling . The only person i own is April.  
  
Proluge  
  
It was a dark stormy night in Little Whinging and not a soul could be seen anywhere on the streets all confined to the shelter of their homes. 4 Privet Drive was no exception as the house suffered assault from the furious rain. The living room of the house was brightly lit by the glow of television which captivated a creature who resembled a whale more than a human being it enormous body sprawled on the sagging couch which groaned under the weight it had to endure. Next to the couch in a a huge leather armchair sat a man whose features were similar to the that of the creature. His enormous black mustache bobbed up and down as his eyes skimmed over the newspaper on his lap. Next to him enthralled in her magazine sat his wife , a bony horse faced woman who muttered incoherent words whilst reading.  
  
It was a normal English household invloved in daily activities. There was no sign anywhere of another living being present in the house. However if one was to climb the stairs , and enter the room on the furthest corner they would observe a boy sprawled over the broken down bed. The boy bore no resemblance whatsoever to the other occupants of the house and it was impossible to realize that they were indeed related. He was a scrawny boy of about sixteen with messy black hair scattered over his head and glasses perched on his nose. His eyes were a bright emerald colour and glowed with a fading light.His most dominant feature was a bright red scar shaped like a lightning bolt etched on his forehead. It was this scar that marked him as a unique individual.  
  
For Harry Potter was no ordinary boy. As impossible as it may seem he was a wizard who attended a school for people like him called Hogwarts. At present he had just returned home from his fifth year at the school which had been filled with grief. Another fact worth mentioning about Harry is that he was the sole survivor of the fatal "Avada Kedavra" curse or as it is commonly called ; the killing curse. He was also the hero of the wizarding world having defeated the feared dark wizard Voldemort at the tender age of one through deflection of the mentioned curse. He had not escaped from the encounter unscathed however as he had suffered the loss of both his parents , his mother s love having saved him in the end.  
  
At the end of Harry's fourth year Lord Voldemort had returned through the assistance of the man who had betrayed Lily and James Potter ; Peter Pettigrew. The following year had been full of sufferings for Harry as he was labelled a madman by the general public who refused to accept the Dark Lord ' s return. It was only through the assistance of his loyal friends and the "Order of The Pheonix" an alliance formed by Albus Dumbledore to counter the dark forces.  
  
It was towards the end of the year that Harry had lost his beloved godfather Sirius Black during a battle at the Department of mysteries at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange; Death Eater and Azkaban escapee. And enraged Harry had then had a furious confrontation with Dumbledore where the truth concerning his fate was finally revealed. The Prophecy which marked him as the only one with the power to defeat Voldemort. The words still echoed in his mind ;"And none can live while the other survives". He had to kill or be killed.  
  
All these incident s had left Harry broken and desolate and he returned to his relatives devoid of any sort of energy. Two days had passed and he had remained lying on his bed , weeping over the loss of his godfather and worrying over his destiny. His once vibrant green eyes were full of pain and sorrow clouded over by misery.  
  
His broken soul cryed out to be released from this torture freed from his destiny. At one point he even begged for death, for it all to end. It was in this condition that the dreaded words left his lips.  
  
"I wish i had never survived that night. I wish I was never the Boy-who-Lived"  
  
He spoke those words unaware that somwhere,someplace someone was listening. A smile crpssed the face of the vengeance demons and she spoke the words that completed the request made by the boy.  
  
It was in a flsh of light that Harry Potter dissapeared not only from the room but from this world altogether leaving behind no trace of his presence. 


	2. Me? A Death Eater?

Wow. the 2nd chapter didnt think id even write more than1 chapter ahah first fanfic i was just tryin to c wat it wud be like anyways here goes:  
  
first to the 2 ppl who actually bothered reviewing..mY first 2 reviews!!!  
  
falling ice star : sorry for the spelling errors..kinda wrote the story in a hurry..thnx tho for ure compliments its the reason im gonna continue writing the story  
  
kateydidnt : thnx to u 2..and when u plan on updating ure story "Betrayed " cuz thts an aMzing story  
  
Oh yeah and the usual Disclamer : Everything belongs tol J.K.Rowling the genius whose the reason we all write these fanfics. On with the story tho  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry Potter was thoroughly confused. One minute he was in his room at Privet Drive wishing he never existed and then after falling through a black void for what seemed like eternity he was lying face first on an alien marble floor with a wand pointed to his face. He let out a groan of frustration and recived a firm kick to the shin for his impatience. Not given time to ponder on the current situation a sharp voice pierced his thoughts and brought him back to the present ever so confusing reality.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
  
It was the sound of the voice that sent Harry's mind reeling into shock as recognized its owner immedediately. It was the voice that he had prayed all summer to just hear again for one last time, the voice of a person whom he was sure was dead. His recently deceased godfather ; Sirius Orion Black a.k.a Padfoot. His delay to answer earned him another sharp kick and a person whom he assumed was Sirius let out a low angry hiss.  
  
"Answer me right now."  
  
Harry however did not hear the man s question as he was lost in his own thoughts. It could'nt be , the logical part of his mind argued. He had seen Sirius die, had seen him fall into the veil. That moment would forever be imprinted in his mind and he doubted he would ever forget it. But, he told himself Sirius had'nt really died only fallen through a veil, there had been no body. In the end it was his logical side which triumphed in the argument and he came to the conclusion that this was some sort of trick being played by his arch-nemisis Voldemort and that this person masquerading to be Sirius was merely some Death Eater attempting to toy with his emotions. He decided to respond to the mans questions with the same contempt that they had been issued in.  
  
"And give me one good reason why i should tell you Death Eater?" He said his voice dripping with disgust and venom suprising even himself.  
  
The supposed imposter s reaction was not what Harry expected. It was in fact the comple contrary. He let out a low bitter laugh and lifted Harry up by the neck bringing him face to face with himself. Harry could see the revulsion on the mans face at his reply and could not help but wince as his grip tightened around his neck.  
  
"Death Eater??" The imposters tone was incredulous and littered with disbelief. "You are calling me a Death Eater."  
  
"Yes" . Harry managed to stammer out as his windpipe was slowly being crushed though he now began to seriously doubt his earlier accusations.  
  
"Do you not recognize me man. I am Sirius Black. Renowned member of the Order of The Pheonix and lieutenant of Albus Dumbledore. One of the last few wizards still fighting the darkness that has overtaken our country and you have the audacity to call me a Death Eater." He paused there and then after considering something released Harry allowing him to stand free though still keeping his wand extended as a precautionary act. "However, you seem to be against the very idea of Death Eaters leading me to the conclusion that you are'nt one youreself."  
  
Harry's confusion which may have been great before now only multiplied. His brain was still processing what Sirius said. "The Darkness has overtaken our country " . His words echoed wiht a deadly sound to them. That could only mean one thing he thought fearfully. Voldemort had won. Taking a deep breath he questioned   
  
the man who claimed to be his godfather.  
  
"What do you mean when you say the darkness has overtaken our country. Voldemort has just risen. He could not have won the battle already."  
  
Disbelief flittered accross the man's face slowly turning into shock as he realized the young boy before himwas indeed speaking the truth.  
  
"Do you mean to tell me you know nothing of the Dark Empire that currently rules over Britain presided over by the Dark Lord himself?" he questioned the boy.  
  
Harry shook his head in response leading to the man qusetioning him if he was a wizard or not which led to a nod in the affirmitave.  
  
"Very well then, I shall tell you" The man sighed briefly as if wondering how to phrase his next statement. "The year is 1997 and Lord Voldemort currently has rule over Great Britain both magical and muggle following his victory at Hogwarts in the year 1988. Hogwarts is now a school for the Dark Arts and muggle slaverly is dominant over the land. All those who oppose the Dark Lord are taken to the dungeons of his fortress which stand s where Buckingham Palace once stood. There they are tortured untill insane when they are finally put out of their misery. There are only few who resist Voldemort. A small group of about 60 people labelled the "Order Of the Pheonix" Albus Dumbledore of which i am a part of." He said all this in one breath leaving a shell struck Boy-who-lived.  
  
He only stared dumbfoundedly at the man whom he was certain was his godfather. Not his Sirius though he reasoned. Not his world even. It was then that the answer came to him. Stunned by his own brilliance he decided to reply to Sirius's earlier question.  
  
" My name is Harry Potter."  
  
A look of fury passed over his Godfather's face and he let out a cry of anger and then seeing the confused look on the boys face at his reaction calmed himself down and decided to explain.  
  
"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed on Halloween 1981 by Lord Voldemort."  
  
Now used to the suprises that were repeatedly flinging themselves on him in this new world Harry replied calmly  
  
"And what became of Lily and James Potter?"  
  
"They were knocked unconcious by the Dark Lord and could not protect their son. As a result they survived the attack. They now have a daughter Melissa Joan Potter."  
  
Even though he might have been stranded on an alien world where Lord Voldemort reigned supreme where evil prevailed over good Harry could not help but smile. Regardless of the circumstances he had what he had always desired. A family. Seeing the look of confusion on his godfather's face Harry decided it was time to explain everything.   
  
"Take me to Albus Dumbledore" was all he said and the curious animagus complied taking him to see the leader of the Order of The Pheonix and the one man who Harry felt would be able to explain all the events that had transpired recently.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well????How was that ???it took me like a gud 30 min to write now im gonna have to sit and do my hw late into the nite. daMM and i hav skool early tomm morning . oh well i better get reviews though for all my efforts.  
  
I knoe it dusnt seem too differnt and there r a thousand other AU fics like this 1 but just wait and c im gonna make this one totally diff and suprise u all. ahaha tC ppl 


	3. I see dead people

DISCLAIMER: I own Harry Potter. J.k Rowling stole my IDEA!!! ahaha just screwin arnd ..we all knoe who the real genius is ...lol  
  
Now for the generous ppl who actually bothered to waste their time and review ..loads of thnx to:  
  
mystical witch : sorry if iwas a bit rushed..only my first fanfic ..tho just wanna say tht this sirius is nothing like the one in rowling s bks years of fighting have changed him completely and he has this hopeless attitude towards life..ahah im just talkin out of my ass u re rite tht was my screw up anyways thnx for actually readin   
  
kateydidnt : the prophecy will be fullfilled again..only im gonna try to twist it in a way none of u will expect ehe lol...yea the timeline another one of my screw ups :P i got a deal for u tho for every chapter i write on this story u gotta update betrayed..i luv tht story!!!  
  
lime green lion  
  
muahahaha  
  
aroarll : yup first fic ...thnx for the compliments ..we ll c abt the harry defeatin voldemort thing i havent thot tht far on this fic yet plan on makin it as long as i can  
  
SugarGirl  
  
SheaLoner  
  
----wow thts a lot of ppl..7 reviews already *blushes* now i really gotta write this story anyways enuff of my constant talkin on with the story.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The warm blue eyes ,placed behind half moon spectacles that were perched on a slghtly crooked nose ; had lost their usual twinkle. Albus Dumbledore surveyed the scene before him with hardened eyes that showed a hint of confusion and disbelieving ears that found it hard to absorb the stories it was currently hearing. Next to him sat a handsome young man with ragged black hair and big round glasses. The man had a look of fury on his face and had it not been for the calm and collected hand of his wife restraining him , his rage would have most certainly been released on the story-teller. His wife, Lilian Marie Evans muggle-born and one of the most beautiful woman anyone s eyes could ever hope to rest on. Long and wavy red hair that seemed alight with fire and bright green eyes that even through the years of hardship had not lost their glow characterized this vision of un-parralleled beauty. She too however had her face contorted in an expression of contempt , clearly finding what she had just heard difficult to believe.  
  
  
  
On the other side of her husband sat his best friend and considered brother Sirius Black. His fellow marauder was probably the least infuriated of the four as a thoughtful look,crossed his dark face. At the opposite end of the room with all eyes on him stood the man who claimed to be from another universe, the supposed son of Lily and James Potter, the boy-who-lived himself. He had just finished telling the entire tale of his life from birth through the years of torture suffered by living with his relatives to the the beggining of his summer after his tragic fifth year, wherein his life in his own world had been abruptly ended and he had been transported here  
  
  
  
Harry felt and enormous rush of pain and anger at the doubt that he was facing from the people before him. He found it hard to believe that his Professor Dumbledore a man he held with the highest esteem, his parents whom he had dreamt about since childhood and hs beloved godfather were glaring at him the same way that he looked on Severus Snape,a man he loathed. Finally as if breaking the ice of silence that had gripped all five occupants of the room Albus Dumbledore spoke, his normally warm and comforting voice sounding with a venomous tone to it.  
  
"I am sorry if I seem doubtful of your story young man but you must admit it is extremely hard to believe."   
  
  
  
The very tone of his voice caused a cold wind to drift through Harry making shudder. Nevertheless calling on his immensely large store of courage he steeled himself onwards and in what he hoped was a steady voice spoke,  
  
"I know it is difficult to believe but i am telling the truth , I swear."  
  
It was James Potter who spoke now , his words trembling with the anger that they possessed.   
  
"And give me one good reason why we should take the word of a complete stranger in a time like this? For all we know you could be a Death Eater sent by Voldemort himself to spy on us!"  
  
Wincing at the harsh words of his father , Harry spoke now in a desperate plea looking towards his former headmaster for support.  
  
"Professor I beg you, you must believe me. I have fought Voldemort my entire life and would never stoop so low as to even support him the slightest let alone spy on him. I am telling the truth and nothing but the truth. Please, believe me, you must..." He trailed off the anxiety in his voice obvious and his fear of the consequences of being branded a Death Eater disabling him for speaking any further.  
  
"I suppose we could give you and opportunity to prove what you speak." Dumbledore said slowly and cautiously as if doubting his own words.  
  
The outburst from James was so immediate and fierce that Harry felt his heart shatter into a million pieces at the revulsion directed towards him that was plastered on his father s features.   
  
"Albus , I have followed you my entire life ,taken your word on all matters, i have even put aside grudges to accept those whom you deem good, yet i cannot accept this suggestion of yours." He paused taking in the looks of shock of all around him and mustering up the courage to defy his mentor continued " I propose we throw this Death Eater scum back out into the open and send him crawling back to his master." He finished on a high note as if he was certain his idea was the only one possible to implement.  
  
These words seemed to numb the mind of his son. Rage escalated inside him to a breaking point as he felt and immense rush of hatread towards the man who he called "dad". Something inside Harry seemed to snap at that point and he sprang upto his feet abandoning his previously hunched over posture, as his green eyes began to glow with vibrant energy. The immense power behind his gaze caused James to falter in his previous confidence and gaze fearfully into the assumed Death Eater s face.  
  
  
  
"For the last time, I am not a death eater. If you would just manage to see beyond your clouded vision and your so rigidly fixed values you would know that what i speak is true!! All my life i thought of you as a great man, forgiving and kind. I would hope that maybe one day i could become one-tenth of the man i never knew. You were my idol throughout my life and now looking at you I feel nothing but contempt towards a man so arrogant that he refuses to even consider the notion that he may be wrong!!"  
  
Everyone in the room seemed taken aback including Dumbledore. James's features changed from initial anger to shock and he would have leapt had the boy had it not been for the powerful hand of his wife that forced him to sit down and face her. A few words were exchanged at the end of which James bowed his head in defeat. A curt nod from Lily was all the old man needed and he opened the drawer of his desk taking out a vial of potion which Harry recognized immediately to be veritasereum, the truth serum.   
  
Joy bubbled up within him replacing the anger as he thought of how his story would now proved to be true. He cast a grateful look at his mother only to met with a cold glare that made him wince. 'Dont panic' He told himself as out of the corner of his eye he observed Dumbledore walking towards him with the vial.  
  
The 3 other occupants of the room all approached closer to the boy as his mouth was opened rather forcefully by Dumbledore and the contents of the vial emptied within it. Dumbledore took a step back observing how Harry's normally vibrant emerald orbs took on a glazed appearance almost as if he were under a trance. ( which he technically was ) . James felt a strange sense of satisfaction as he began to extract glee from what he supposed was his triumph over the assumed Death Eater. He was unaware that within a moment his entire code of beliefs would come crashing down as the boy would speak. His wife seemed calm and composed as she looked upoun the scene with a strangely relaxed look. Inside however she was in turmoil as a part of her prayed desperately for her husband to be proven wrong. She would do anything to have her son back. Anything.  
  
It was Black who broke the ice with a clearing of his throat snapping his fellow freedom fighter s out of their momentary trance. Dumbledore looked ashamed and blushed a deep red, a rare occurence for a man of his stature and position. However he recovered immediately and began to open his mouth to start the questioning. Before he could utter a word though he was interuppted by the man across him.  
  
"Are you a Death Eater?" The words seemed to fly from James's mouth as he felt a surge of excitement confident of the aswer to his question being a yes.  
  
The boy before them seemed to hesitate for a moment before his empty and emotionless voice stated quite calmly, "No."  
  
The response to such a simple word was explosive. James was taken aback , as was Sirius and even the great Dumbledore could not trust himself to speak. It was Lily who managed to succed where the others had failed and a strange gleam on her face she voiced the question present on everyone's mind.  
  
"What is your name ,who are your parents and where are you from?" She finished the question , and held her breath as her nerves themsleves seemed to freeze as she awaited the boy 's answer.  
  
The next moment seemed to pass by in slow motion as the green eyed boy opened his mouth and said the same thing he had been adamant about when he was fully in his senses.  
  
"My name is Harry James Potter and I am the first son of Lily and James Potter. I was born on 31st July 1980 and on Halloween 1981 survived the killing curse at the hands of Lord Voldemort, suffering the loss of my parents. I am from a different world."  
  
And chaos erupted.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
wohoooooo!!!!!!!!done with the 3rd chapter ...im so proud of myself *blushes again*(for like the 10th time) anyways sorry to leave you people hanging like tht but i had to go 2 sleep :P read and enjoy tho!!! 


	4. Emotional Reunions

DISCALIMER : J.K owns everythin

sorry for the delay ppl but i had a whole 2 weeks of xams goin on ..went thro hell and i had no time to write the story..well those r over now but i got my finals in a mnth gonna try and update more regularly tho....anyways here s the chapter hope u like it.

CHAPTER 3

The next moment seemed to pass by in slow motion as the green eyed boy opened his mouth and said the same thing he had been adamant about when he was fully in his senses.

"My name is Harry James Potter and I am the first son of Lily and James Potter. I was born on 31st July 1980 and on Halloween 1981 survived the killing curse at the hands of Lord Voldemort, suffering the loss of my parents. I am from a different world."

And chaos erupted.

Lily Potter was the first to react charging forward and grabbing her son for dear life. She held on to him desperately and began wailing onto his shoulder as her husband, his mentor and his best friend watched bemused and paralysed in shock.

"My baby." She mutterred and the pain in her green eyes seemed to dissolve as she looked upoun a face she never thought she would see again. The face in mention was still glazed over , still in complete domination of the spell.

She loosened her grip on her son and stared at the wizened old wizard opposite her who stood still in astonishment, an emotion rarely displayed by the man in his amazingly long life.

"Release him Albus" ,was all she managed to say in a choked voice as disbelief and excitement prevented her from speaking clearly.

The old man could only nod as the words seemed to elude him and flicked his wand uncertainly as if still numbed with bewilderment. The boy immediately snapped out of his trance and looked around wildly his green eyes flashing about the room in triumph.

He was unable to express his triumph as he was knocked over by a red blur whos tears dripped onto him and wails echoed in his ears as she buried herslef in his shoulkder all the while stroking his back and muttering his name. He didnt mind though and on the contrary felt happeiness flare up in his heart as he was able to bask in the pleasure of a mother s love , one of the many thing s he had been deprived of.

Eventually she loosened herself from him and allowed him to get up and let his penetrating gaze fall on the remaining occupants of the room. It fell almost immediately on his spitting image , his father who had his head bowed down in shame. It was Harry who was unable to supress emotion on this occasion and charged towards the former taking him completely by suprise. His mother joined him as did his godfather and under the watchful eyes of their headmaster they fell to the ground in a many armed hug.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter lay in his bed which was placed in his newly aquired room. 'His room' he thought, not Dudley's old room but his own place to stay, a place where he could actually call home. With a jolt he realised that he didnt really miss his own world. Sure he missed not having Ron and Hermione here, but he had his parents and that was all that mattered. His dreams had finally been fullfilled and he raised his eyes up towards the heaven and muttered a soft "thank you" under his breath for all the events that had recently transpired, unaware that a bitter vengeance demon watching him began to cackle her ugly face contorted in glee, an omen of bad thing s to come. However he rolled over on his bed , ignorant of all this and his mind drifted back to all that had happened following the incident with the veritaserum.

****

FLASHBACK:

__

Harry had enjoyed a delightful reunion with his parents and godfather . Sure he may have been from different world , he may not have been their Harry, but they enjoyed the same conncetion that Harry had had previously had with Sirius before his death. After the initial tears and hugs , Harry had embraced his old headmaster taking the old war relic by suprise as and extremely emotional teenage wizard hugged him with such emotion.

Following that Harry had sat with Dumbledore his parents on both sides, clutching his hands as if determined not to loose him and Sirius protectively seated behind.The once Headmaster now General had gone on to explain the situation in this alien world . He had described vividly the horrors that plauged it that made Harry feel a sinking feeling in his stomach as he understood Voldemorts domination.

Dumbledore went on to explain how Harry had been killed by Remus Lupin a once friend of his father s who had betrayed them all and proceeded to kill Peter Pettigrew one of his loyal friends. It was at this that Harry s green eyes shone with rage and Dumbledore paused as if uncertain to continue. Harry nodded for him to do so still unable to comprehend the fact that in this world Remus Lupin aka Moony a man he had come to know as a second surrogate father was a Death Eater. it could not be true he repeated to himself and he swore to uncover the truth behind the matter. Forcing that thought to the back of his mind Harry tuned back into Dumbledore s explanation.

Apparently after Harry's death the Dark Lord's power seemed to escalate to such a great extent that he finally had the power to accomplish his most sought after goal; the conquest of Hogwarts. It had been a cold stormy October Night when Lord Voldemort had attacked Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Through the assistance of his legions of Dark Forces he had managed to overcome the wards protecting the castle and had lain seige to it catching it s inhabitants completly by suprised. Hogwarts despite desperate resistance from its inhabitants had been outnumbered and a defeated Dumbledore led as many students and teacher s as possible as the rest were left to choose from a future of either death or darkness. 

Following the defeat of Hogwarts the rest of the magical world of Britain had soon crumbled with both the Ministry and Diagon Alley falling to the rapidly spreading darkness which began to overflow into the Muggle world seizing control over the parliament. It was on April 1992,the year Harry was supposed to begin Hogwarts that Lord Voldemort heir of Salazar Slytherin stood victorious over the body of Queen Elizabeth and claimed the entire England for his own. People resisted initially but they were crushed and only Dumbledore and his group of freedom fighter s were left fighting what seemed to now be a hopeless battle.

Harry was left open-mouthed in horror after the completion of Dumbledore 's gruesome tale. He recieved a gentle squeeze of reassuarance from his mother s hand that was enwrapped firmly around his. It was then that James broke the silence , attempting to break the dark mood of the conversation and informed Harry of the existence of his younger sister Melissa, who was 13 years old and would have been in her 3rd year at Hogwarts. This he observed with delight bought a smile on his son's grief and terror wracked face. His eyes held too much pain in them the father decided, something he would try his best to remove.

Lily and James then after bidding farewell to both Dumbledore and Sirius had taken their son to their quarters which were located in this very castle. It seemed that everyone resided in this castle that was the base of operations of the Order and was hidden from the evil eye of the Dark Lord.They led Harry to a room which they told him belonged to him now and then after giving him a warm good night hug that lasted for atleast 10 minute s both of them proceeded towards their own room leaving their son to enjoy his sleep which is what he was now doing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

kK end of chapter ..i kNoe it s a bit short but cmon ppl i have another xam tommorow mornig chemistry anyways tC and loads of thnx to all those who reviewed the last chapter

Next chapter:

Harry meets his sister, the rest of the order and learns more about this world


	5. Melissa Joan Potter

****

CHAPTER 5

A loud tapping noise jolted Harry out of his land of dreams. He groaned inwardly as he thought about the dream that he was having. His parents had been alive again as had Sirius and he had a sister as well. Filled with anger at the Dursleys for breaking him out of this land of reverie which he now sorely missed, he dragged himself out of the bed his eyes still half closed and therefore unable to observe the present situation.

It was the sound of merry laughter and the smell of fresh waffles that caused his closed eyelids to spring open with curiosity. _The laugh didn't belong to any of the Dursleys_, He thought and began to back away from it as if afraid of the sight that would befall him if he continued further. It was then that he realized that he was no longer in Privet Drive and in a different place. It seemed strangely familiar although he couldn't quite place it.

Looking around the place a picture caught his eye. It was magical with the people in it waving around madly. At the center of the picture was a girl who Harry recognized to have a strange resemblance to him. On either side of her stood a man and a woman and the sight of them caused Harry's breath to get stuck in his throat. His mouth felt strangely dry and he stared fixatedly at the picture unable to tear his eyes from it. He was broken out of his fascination by a piercing scream that seemed to shatter his eardrums. Clasping his hands onto his ears he turned around , his movements tinged with fear. 

His fear was justified as he found himself with a wand to his face, right at the center of his eyes to be precise and looking up slowly he met steely green eyes almost identical to his. It took him a moment to realize that the girl before him was the one in the picture. Her wavy reddish hair fell about her in curls and she had a look on her face that showed she meant business.

"Mum, Dad!!!" The girl yelled " Come here quick" and then followed with a fierce glare towards Harry which clearly said 'don't move'.

It was her words and the approaching footsteps that sparked a sense of recognition within Harry. He began to recall the events that had transpired the previous the day, the events he had so casually termed as pure imagination and dreaming on his part. Now he began to remember having entered an alternate universe where Voldemort ruled and having met his parents and Sirius. He also remembered being told he had a sister, and then with a surge of excitement wondered if the girl before him holding the wand fit that title.

"Melissa Joan Potter, release that boy at once!" came the scolding yet loving tone of Lily Potter.

Harry's suspicions were confirmed.

Already his emotions were threatening to overflow into his actions yesterday and now they simply took complete control. He charged towards the girl who had just lowered her wand and was staring at him suspiciously and grabbed her firmly locking her in a tight brotherly embrace. This action seemed to shock the girl and after the initial bewilderment she pushed him away as disgust mingled in with surprise on her youthful face. 

"What the hell do you think your doing!!??" Her tone was harsh and angry, emotions she held a complete right to having being hugged so fiercely by a complete stranger. "Mom, who the HELL is this guy?" She looked to her mother expectant for her answer.

What she got in return she never expected, as her mother looked towards her with a gaze that was dominantly sorrowful and weary as it always had but also now held a trace of happiness on it, something Melissa had noticed had always been absent from her mother's features. She seemed unable to reply though and began hesitantly and unsurely.

"Melissa darling, I don't know how to tell you this , but…." She paused trailing off as if unable to complete the sentence. Lily Potter had never been at such a loss for words before. She had always known what to say and was well aware of the right time to say it. Taking a deep breath she prepared to continue and felt a warm and comforting hand clasped around hers in encouragement. She looked up to see the face of her loving husband. He beckoned her to continue and giving his hand a squeeze looked back towards her children. One was blissfully unaware of the impact that the news would have on her and had an expression of rage plastered on her face. The other seemed terrified as if he knew what his mother was going to say and dreaded his sister's response to it. She muttered a silent prayer to God for help and then in a shaky voice continued.

"Melissa, you remember how once when you were going through our pictures and you found one of a little baby with eyes like yours, and when you asked me who he was I told you it was your Uncle Connor who had died at a young age…" She paused to wait for her daughter's confirmation of the statement.

"Yes, but I don't see what this has to do with my question." Melissa said impatiently.

It was James who now took over from Lily as he decided to share the burden of revealing a long hidden fact to his daughter.

"It has everything to do with it. Honey, I don't know how to tell you this but we lied , the boy in the picture was not your uncle but your brother who was killed before you were born by a _werewolf."_ James upper lip curled in disgust as he literally spat the last word out taking his son aback who though delighted to be with his parents and godfather now pined for a man he had come to accept as a father figure over the previous years and was in this world considered a traitor.

Melissa seemed taken aback by this sudden revelation that she had lost a brother that she never got the opportunity to know. 

" But still…" She said uncertainly now her previous confidence having evaporated. 

Both her parents were now finding it extremely difficult to proceed any further with the story so it was their son who decided to take over on his parents behalf.

He spoke in an unnaturally steady voice though his expression betrayed the true emotions he was feeling at this instant. 

" My name is Harry James Potter." He said as if stating a matter of fact ignoring the astonishment that graced his sister's face." I was born to Lily and James Potter and at the age of one , they were killed by Lord Voldemort," All those present in the room flinched at the name but he continued unperturbed.

"I was sent to live with my mother's sister Petunia Dursley and was shunned untill the age of 11 when I was finally accepted into Hogwarts. I continued my Hogwarts education untill the end of my fifth year where a week after returning to my relatives I was transported into an alternate Universe."

He looked as if he was intending on saying more but was halted by a pale hand that whipped against his cheek. He felt the now reddening skin as he quailed under the gaze of fury that came from the girl in front of him.

"Don't you dare claim to be my brother." She hissed and then turning back to her parents she faltered as she saw the looks on their faces.

"Mum, Dad do you mean to tell me that you believe this bullshit story. That you take for granted the word of a stranger on a matter of such great importance." She paused and waited expectantly for her parents to admit that she was right.

" Darling," Lily spoke in a soothing tone "believe me we were as suspicious and disbelieving as you are now but we tested him with the Veritaserum that Albus provided us with. It is true honey he was transported here as he is saying though none of us have been able to understand how and why."

"DON'T LIE TO ME!!" She was screaming now refusing to accept the outrageous truth.

"They aren't," came a strong voice from her left and she noticed that the man claiming to be her brother had gathered his confidence again. For the first time she saw his features clearly and begin to understand the situation. As she stared into those melting pools of green emerald she believed the words its owner spoke. It was the only confirmation she needed and emotions taking the reins of her mind she jumped on him in an emotional hug which was happily returned. Her parents joined in as well and once again as if making it a part of their routine the Potter family sank into a many armed hug.


End file.
